


I'm going blankie mode

by Kermit_ko



Category: Clone High
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_ko/pseuds/Kermit_ko
Summary: Ponce gets sick, goes blankie mode on the floor
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	I'm going blankie mode

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I write this at midnight cause I was sad, what about it?

"Ponce-O! I'm back, whe-"

JFK tripped, and fell face first onto the floor.

A bag he held tore open, and the contents rolled out onto the greaser's floor. A bottle of cold medicine rolled under the bed, a bag of jerky was inches away from the presidential clone's face, a pack of gum had gotten tangled in the handles of the bag, and a bottle of ginger ale had rolled towards a mass on the floor, covered up by a soft blanket.

"Huh?" A scratchy voice spoke up, coming out very hushed and tired. Ponce's head poked out from beneath the blanket, staring innocently at Jack. "Oh, you good Jackie Boy?" He asked, completely missing his boyfriend's wipeout.

JFK stood up, reaching a hand to the back of his head. He stared down at his boyfriend, at a brief loss of words. "Poncie, why, uh, the hell are you, er, on the floor?" He asked slowly, trying to confirm in his head if this was normal or not.

"Oh, it just feels nice down here. Really cold compared to the bed y'know." Ponce replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. He reached out from beneath his blanket pile, dragging his drink into the shadows with his hands slightly shaking. "Thanks for this baby, 'preciate it." His words were nearly slurred from tiredness as he unscrewed the lid, taking a long sip of his soda.

Kennedy sat down in front of Ponce, watching him under the covers and making guesses on what his boyfriend was doing. "No problem Pon Pon, it's ,uh, no big deal." He said, his classic goofy smile spreading across his face. While Ponce couldn't see it, he could hear the joy in his best friend's voice. As Jack tore open his bag of jerky, Ponce threw his sheets off just enough to free his head.

After crashing in JFK's back yard after one of his friend's pool parties, Ponce had shockingly gotten sick. JFK, the sweetheart he was at specific moments, insisted on caring for his boyfriend during his time of need, leading to him waiting hand and foot to make store runs or making food orders. "You look like eh, uh, one of those weird flat turtles right now." Jack snickered, resting a hand hand over his boyfriend's back as he continued to nurse his soda.

"The soft shelled ones?" Ponce asked, smiling back at the other clone tiredly. Ponce had almost definitely fallen asleep on the ground in the time it had taken for Kennedy to run by CVS. "Like the little guys by the lake?"

"Yeah, them!" Jack grinned, speaking with his mouth full. "Man, remember when we went ,eh, camping by the lake and those uh, those little guys were swimming?"

Of course Ponce had remembered, even though his brain felt like soup in his tired state. It had been freshmen year, and Wally and Carl had wanted to take the boys out for a fun week after final exams to decompress. Camping out in the cozy little campsite a few hours out of Exclamation was such a treat for the two boys. As much fun as Ponce and JFK had lighting bonfires, looking at the stars, and poking dead things with sticks, the most fond memory the two shared during the trip was spending an early morning at the lake's edge. The sun was rising, ducks were swimming peacefully, frogs were croaking and hopping about merrily, and little soft shelled turtles were cruising around the edge of the water. It had been so quiet, yet neither boy felt a need to fill the silence. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the straightest thing to watch the sunrise and observe nature with your best friend.

"Having a turtle would be cool." Ponce spoke, shrugging his shoulders as thoughts bounced through his mind. "They live like forever though. They gotta clone a clone for me to raise it or whatever."

That had made JFK laugh, a truly blessed sound for Ponce to have caused. Any time he could make his man smile made Ponce feel like he was on top of the world. Suddenly, he threw his blanket to the side and pat the empty space beside it. "You should come lay with me, just for a second."

Lately, Jack was keeping his distance from his boyfriend, trying not to catch the sickness that had knocked the greaser out. By this time in the week and after so long of staying away, however, JFK longed for his boyfriend's embrace. He laid besides Ponce and pulled the short clone into his arms, effectively shoving Ponce's face into his chest. While Ponce was trying to escape from JFK's tight hold, the blanket was tossed back over the pair, and Ponce was locked into a dark blanket shell surrounded by warmth and the man he loved.

Ponce was able to escape, and he squirmed up to be closer to JFK's face. "Thanks Jackie." The greaser hummed, feeling a strike of tiredness hit and leading to his eyes falling shut. His body registered the kiss pressed to his cheek, though his only real reaction was a happy smile and a blush creeping up. "Love being blankie mode with you..."

Another soft chuckle from JFK, warming Ponce's heart. "We're, er, uh, going blankie mode huh?" He smiled, earning a nod from the man. If Ponce got to make a perfect day, this would be a part of it. Lounging comfortably in a soft blanket besides his boyfriend, maybe outside near the lake, and maybe with something to offer the sweet soft shelled turtles around.


End file.
